The otherside
by paranoid astronaut
Summary: Toshiro finds himself on our land in a new livelihood. New ways of living and totally different culture . The funny/angst tale of Hitsugaya's new teenage life . Read more in 'The otherside'


Sixty eyes were locked upon me.

_Was I unusual in my clothes?_

_Was it my hair?_

Then it occurred to me. I am as society calls "weird", "loner", "eccentric" and a few aggressive ones even called me "freak".

I resisted it at my younger ages, learned to cope with it during my early teens and accepted it now (I am 17).

I clenched my fist around my notebook, a habit I have due to my nervousness. I took the first step into the room.

Thus, my first day in a new high school began.

* * *

's voice bellowed in my head

"Hitsugaya Toshiro! Do I have your attention?"

I had to stop thinking about my past and start concentrating on 'The laws of thermodynamics' apparently.

_Hyorinmaru. I hope you are doing well.  
_

* * *

The bell rang and everyone started chatting until the next teacher arrived. I had no intention on talking to anyone and making new friends but I was open to people coming over to make fun of me.

"ay yo! Toshiro? Am I right?"

_Here we go._

"yes. Nice to meet you. You are?"

I was standing face to face with a lean guy with curly locks. I was sure that he was the popular guy of the class, cracking jokes and always acts cool.

"Genzo. So listen, you are new in town right?. Why don't you join us for a movie now?. Don't tell me you wanna stay for chemistry"

Honestly, I was surprised. Shocked is a better word in fact.

_Why is he being nice? _

_Am I really being invited for a movie or is it a trick to humiliate me?_

Paranoia flooded me. I couldn't help it, I was born this way.

With a bit of hesitation , I replied

"sure"

_Say something more. Don't make him think you are weird_

"I will come unless it's a movie about chemistry"

_What?!_

I gave a broken laugh. Even I was finding it hard to laugh at it.

Genzo twitched his lips and left.

*sigh*

_This world is so hard to fit in._

* * *

The movie was fun. I made a few friends who gave their numbers to call if I had any problems. The lame chemistry joke was just ignored and was never told again to laugh at me.

_Maybe this part of Earth is sociable. No one asked why I had white hair. No questioned my constant glum face. No one asked me to talk loudly nor did they push me to stand in line and get the tickets. _

The tea kettle whistled and I skipped to the kitchen. My guardian was living downstairs, he knows about my past and the idiotic stunt I pulled in soul society which got me here. He is empathetic (I think so) and gives me my space and leaves me alone.

I had to call him now though. He loves tea as much as I do.

"Kisukeeee! Teaaaaa!"

The sound of his old wooden sandals echoed through the stairs as he sped to my house.

We sat down without any words. After sipping his tea

"Shiro-chan . you brew the best tea in this world"

For a moment I blushed but recovered knowing that it was Urahara who gave the compliment.

"So how was your first day?"

"fun. Good. I liked it"

Kisuke stopped drinking his tea and stared at me in astonishment.

"Three positive words? Are you serious?"

"yes". I replied with my usual glum look.

"FORGET TEA! ITS SAKE TIME!" he shouted all of a sudden. In fact, he was jumping up and down literally making a horrible noise with his wooden sandals.

I got up with a whine

"Shut up! Nothing special happened!"

"This is the fourth school in 2 months Shiro! Finally you are happy. Now I can settle in this area and start a shop. I am bored!"

Whatever he said made a disturbing amount of sense to me. This is the fourth school and I finally liked it. Maybe life will look up soon. I am happy. A smile formed on face without me forcing it.

I looked up to see Kisuke and he was gone. In a flash, he came back with a large bottle of his most favourite sake.

_I guess its sake time_

I woke up on my couch. I remember the last night in a collected manner. Kisuke was telling me how he was able to contact Hyorinmaru recently.

"You couldn't find anything else to say?"

"In that situation, my brain could only come up with that joke!"

"I thought prodigies thought fast"

I ignored him

"I talked to Hyorinmaru"

My face was flushed with excitement like a little kid when he gets a candy

"And? Is he well? What did he say?"

"He said he is constantly finding a way to get back to you. Yamaji is still not helping him. He also told you to enjoy this life. You deserve a normal childhood"

"oh. I … well… fine. Let's enjoy the moment."

*door knocking*

"Its 11:45! Who is it now?"

Kisuke got up and said

"I invited my new friend over, I met her in the previous high school you were in. we both have common interests"

"is she my age?"

"umm yeah. I am not hitting on her Shiro!"

I can never understand Urahara.

He opened the door and the girl walked in

"hey Kisuke. I brought rum! Lots of rum."

_So this was the common interest. oh god Kisuke!_

"hi. I am Aika." She chimed.

I remembered this very vividly. She was wearing a deep red hoodie and a black pair of jeans. I don't know which attracted me towards her.

Was it the red jacket? Or her innocent smile?

Maybe it's her eyes. She had small cat eyes. Her hair was short till her shoulders. She let it loose and wavy. She was so full of life when she laughed .

I miss that so much. I miss Rangiku. I miss my home.

I held out my hand to her

"Shiro"

* * *

I don't remember distinctly what happened after that but I know that I had a great time with her. I made a new friend. Yesterday just kept getting better and better. I felt a rush of energy and I stood up.

Kisuke was standing with a glass of lime juice

"how was your night?" he said it with a tone which suggested he already knew how it went.

"where is the Shiro who was socially awkward?"

He was poking my arm now.

I felt elated. I am changing.

I giggled. My head was throbbing in pain but I didn't mind it at all.

"I need to freshen up"

I walked in to my room. I heard a weak voice

"Shiro. Can you drop me home?"

Aika woke up clutching her head without any clothes.

I gasped. I coughed. I was sputtering for words .

My mind exploded into pieces inside me. I somehow found my grip and again it exploded. My head started to scream in pain.

"Kisukeeeeeee!"

Aika covered herself in my sheets

Kisuke came slowly

"What?"

I was completely out of words

I was weakly dangling my arms toward my bed

"she… me?... when?... but… I …. How?... how!"

"I thought you knew!"

_Oh my god. I need to calm down. Calm down! _

"we need to talk"

"sure. I wonder what Hyorinmaru would think of this"

And he gave a laugh.

*sigh*

* * *

**This is the first time i am writing a story. I am open to constructive criticism. Do tell me if this chapter is good. I would love to write more. Plus, I have seen only the anime bleach, I havent read the manga. So if some facts are wrong, i am sorry :) . **


End file.
